histoire d'un shinigami
by amethsyte
Summary: Tanaka Mitusne, habitant du Rukongai, est repéré par Aizen et intègre l'académie. Trahi, lors de la Fuite d'aien pour l'Hueco, Tanaka doit poursuivre ses valeurs!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ceci est 'lhistoire d'un ami. L'envie lui a pris un beau jour d'écrire à partir de bleach don je poste pour lui. **_

_**qu'en pensez-vous? une review pour savoir si vous apprécier?**_

Je m'appelle TANAKA Mitsune et ceci est mon histoire.

Aujourd'hui je porte l'uniforme des shinigamis, mais cela n'a pas toujours été le cas…

Quand je vivais encore sur Terre, aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, je servais l'immortel empereur et ma patrie en combattant pour la 11° division d'infanterie qui était basée dans l'anti chambre de l'enfer : Iwo Jima.

C'est dans cet enfer que j'ai perdu la vie et bon nombre de mes nakamas : à court de vivre et de munitions, notre taïcho nous avait ordonné de donner un dernier assaut au son des BANZAÏ et des fusils mitrailleurs. La charge fut brève mais je suis mort dans l'honneur.

Après cela, alors que je croyais que tout était finit, j'ai erré sur cette île comme un fantôme hante un lieu. Combien de temps cela a duré ?? Je ne sais pas, mais je me rappelle du jour où il est arrivé.

La guerre était finit mais l'île restait un véritable charnier, c'est sans doute ce qui attira ces Hollows. Sans distinction, ces monstres absorbèrent mes nakamas et mes ennemis. Alors que nous étions sans défense, je ne pouvais qu'assister impuissant à un nouveau massacre. Quand l'un d'eux s'approcha de moi il se vanta d'être tombé sur le gros lot : une histoire d'énergie spirituelle, de pouvoirs, bref du chinois pour moi.

Sentant ma dernière heure arriver encore une fois, je recommandais mon âme à Dieu. Dans Son infinie bonté, il nous envoya 2 anges tout droit descendus du Paradis. Un à un, ils tuèrent les Hollows, les tranchant comme du beurre. Les Hollows furent impitoyablement massacrés, et quand tout fut finit, les anges vinrent à nous.

Ils se présentèrent comme étant des shinigamis, des anges de la mort qui allaient nous mener vers un monde meilleur : la Soul Society. Un à un, ils posèrent la poignée de leur Katanas sur notre front pour que commence le grand voyage.

Quand mon tour fut venu, je pu enfin voir le visage de mon sauveur, un homme assez grand, qui portait des lunettes et un manteau blanc au dessus de son kimono, et qui n'avait aucun trait particulier hormis son immense aura qui brillait de générosité et de bonté.

Avant qu'il ne m'envoie dans l'autre monde, je lui ai dit :

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Je suis Sosuke Aizen, capitaine de la 5° division, et je t'envoie vers un monde meilleur », dit-il en appliquant la poignée de son katana sur mon front…


	2. Chapter 2

Quand je me réveillai, le décor avait changé et j'étais entouré de gens que je ne connaissais pas :

Quand je me réveillai, le décor avait changé et j'étais entouré de gens que je ne connaissais pas :

« Bienvenue à la Soul Society, je m'appelle Keitaro Otohime et toi ?

-Je suis Tanaka Mitsune, enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Où sont mes nakamas ??

-Je ne sais pas, généralement, quand on arrive ici, on est séparé des gens avec lesquels on était.

-Kuso, qui dirige la Soul Society ? Que je lui demande où sont passé mes nakamas !

-Bah on a bien un roi qu'on ne voit jamais et qui ne vit pas ici, mais dans le Rukongaï, il n'y a pas de chefs.

-Et celui qui m'a amené ici, qu'est-il exactement ?? Il se nomme Sosuke Aizen ».

Le regard de Keitaro passa vite d'une vive curiosité à la fascination…

« Le capitaine Sosuke a pratiqué ton enterrement d'âme ?? Bah tu en as de la chance.

-Capitaine ? Et pourquoi suis-je si chanceux ??

-Sosuke Aizen est un shinigami, ils vivent là-bas dans le Seireitei » dit-il en me désignant de grands bâtiments.

« C'est le capitaine de la 5° division sur les 13 que comporte le Seireitei. C'est un homme très respecté par ses subordonnés et aimé de tous, c'est aussi l'un des plus puissants d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

-Je vois, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'était un shinigami.

-Les shinigamis sont en quelque sorte des soldats chargés de combattre les Hollows et d'envoyer les âmes des défunts à la Soul Society »

Quand il me dit ça, les images des combats de la veille refirent surface, je revois la beauté de cette danse macabre encore aujourd'hui.

« Ah, et comment devient-on shinigami ?? », lui demandais-je, intéressé de savoir comment je pouvais moi aussi faire comme Aizen.

« Alors là, tu peux toujours courir, seuls quelques uns peuvent intégrer l'école des shinigamis, seulement ceux qui possèdent de l'énergie spirituelle, et encore moins en ressortent shinigamis.

-Comment sait-on si l'on possède de l'énergie spirituelle ?? «, demandais-je toujours plus poussé par la curiosité et par les paroles de ce Hollow.

« Ici dans le Rukongaï, tu n'a pas besoin de manger car tu ne dépenses pas d'énergie. Ceux qui possèdent de l'énergie spirituelle la dépensent inconsciemment rien qu'en bougeant, et c'est pur ça qu'ils ont faim »

GRROOOUUUUIIIKK !

« Gomen, mais je crois que j'ai un petit creux.

-Et bah ça alors, je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un venant d'arriver qui a de l'énergie spirituelle et qui plus est, a déjà faim. Malheureusement, je n'ai rien à manger. Cependant, je veux bien t'aider à en chercher car cette discussion m'a aussi donné faim… »

Les jours passèrent et Keitaro et moi devinrent amis. A ma grande honte, nous volions de la nourriture pour calmer nos estomacs, mais au bout d'un moment, cela ne me posa pas de problèmes. Petit à petit, nous commencions à nous faire remarquer.

Mon tempérament de soldat et mon ancienne discipline militaire m'avait en quelque sorte formaté, c'est pour cela que je nous imposais un entrainement à l'épée quotidien ainsi que de l'exercice physique.

Keitaro était plutôt tâche avec une épée dans les mains, on aurait dit une poule qui trouve un cure-dent, mais petit à petit, il d'améliora et finit par atteindre mon niveau.

Arrivé à ce stade, il me fit une surprise : au lieu des vieilles épées en bois que nous utilisions pour nos entrainement, il m'offrit une rapière qu'il avait soit disant trouvé par hasard. Je le remerciai chaleureusement ne pouvant en retour que lui offrir mon amitié. Celle-ci fut vite mise à contribution lorsque le précédent propriétaire de la rapière voulut la récupérer…

Il arriva avec 5 hommes massés autour de lui et tous armés de lance assez vétustes ; de la rouille maculait leurs lames. Seul le chef avait une épée dans la main droite et une hache dans l'autre.

Quand il vit que j'avais la rapière dans les mains, il chargea en beuglant comme un animal. Je parai le premier coup d'épée en bloquant son poignée et le deuxième avec ma rapière. Je fis sauter l'épée de sa main par un adroit moulinet et Keitaro s'empressa de la ramasser.

Effrayé, le caïd fit un bond en arrière vers ses hommes, dans le but de mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et ma rapière.

« Allez-y, je vous le laisse » dit-il à ses hommes en nous pointant du doigt ; il espérait franchement que le nombre de combattant allait changer quelque chose.

Ses quatre brutes chargèrent mais l'affrontement fut de courte durée : ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre nous.

Sans verser une seule goutte de sang, nous mîmes fin au combat, sous le regard amusé d'Aizen taïcho.

« Vous vous battez bien pour des ryokas » dit-il en essuyant des lunettes.

« Merci monsieur !

-Je vous ai observé, et je pense que l'école des shinigamis est prête à vous accueillir. Je ferais le nécessaire, en attendant ne faîtes pas trop de bêtises… »

C'est ainsi que Keitaro et moi purent intégrer l'école des shinigamis. Nous allions enfin quitter le Rukongaï et j'allais enfin retrouver un cadre familié, l'école militaire !


End file.
